SILENT NIGHT SERIES: Goodbye
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: "… Umma… appa… Bummie juga ingin melacakan cinta yang cepelti itu…"/'... Teukie kuat...'/"APA? DASAR MENJIJIKKAN! MENJAUH DARI ANAKKU!"/"GO TO HELL."/"… Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau memberiku semua informasi tentang saudara-saudaramu, dan jadilah manusia percobaan kami…"/SJ FIC/OP/CP/RnR Please?


:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

SILENT NIGHT SERIES

4. Goodbye

* * *

RATED: T

* * *

Cast: Super Junior member

Jaejoong JYJ

Yunho TVXQ

Other

* * *

Genre: Untuk chapt ini belum berubah! Seiprit humor, setitik romance, dan segudang angst!/tendanged/

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: EYD yang amburadul, plot yang suka berubah seenaknya, typo(s) yang bertebaran, OOC, penulisan yang membingungkan

* * *

DLDR!

:::

Happy Readingg~!XD (Readerdeul: Tumben nggak banyak bacot…)

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan sederhana, terlihat beberapa bangku yang sedang di isi beberapa bocah, dan seorang namja tampan yang memegang buku kamus tebal tengah berdiri di depan para bocah. Di belakang namja tampan itu, terdapat papan tulis berukuran besar yang penuh dengan bahasa-bahasa asing.

"Lee Donghae! Kau salah mengeja kata 'Examination'! Ulangi!" namja tampan itu nampak memarahi seorang bocah mungil di depannya. Bocah itu merengut. Sementara beberapa bocah lain hanya cekikikan kurang ajar.

"Tapi appaaa~… apa gunanya belajal bahaca acing? Kita 'kan hanya akan tinggal di Kolea!" dengus bocah yang merengut itu kesal. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil membuang muka.

Sang appa –Yunho– menggeleng. "Tentu saja akan penting! Kalian akan mengerti manfaatnya suatu saat nanti." Ia menatap sang istri, Jaejoong, yang sedang menonton mereka sambil menggendong Ryeowook yang baru berumur 5 bulan. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, sambil mengangkat tangan mungil Ryeowook, melambai-lambaikannya pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum hangat melihat Ryeowook yang tampak tertawa ceria.

Donghae –nama bocah yang merengut tadi, nampak semakin kesal. "Ah, appa hanya mencali alacan caja! Bahaca-bahaca cepelti ini cama cekali tak penting! Lagipula kenapa hanya Hae yang dimalahi!" kesal Donghae tak terima. "Pacti yang lain juga tak tahu!"

Yunho berdehem. Ia melirik Leeteuk. "Teukie, apa bahasa cinanya 'Ya'?"

Leeteuk berdiri dari bangkunya. "Shi de!" jawabnya yakin.

"Bagus sekali~!" Yunho melirik Donghae tajam, lalu menepuk pantatnya tidak terlalu keras. Tapi tetap berbuah ringisan dari Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa bahasa Rusianya 'Tidak?'" sepertinya Yunho masih ingin mengetes kemampuan anak-anak asuhnya.

"Net." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bosan. Bahkan kini posisinya sedang bertopang dagu di bangkunya. Seakan benar-benar tak berniat mendengar ceramah Yunho pagi ini. Ia memilih menoleh dan memandangi wajah manis Yesung.

Plak

"Auuhh!" pekik Donghae saat tangan hangat Yunho kembali menyapa pantatnya. "Appaaa!" rajuknya kesal dengan pipi menggembung.

Yunho tertawa kecil. Ia melirik Sungmin. "Sungminnie! Apa bahasa jepangnya 'terima kasih'?"

Sungmin berdiri dengan senyum lebar. "'Aligatou,' appaa~!" jawabnya enteng.

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Perfect, Sungminniee~!" ia berbalik menatap Donghae. "So?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Donghae cemberut. "Coba appa tanya Yeye hyung! Pacti dia tidak tahu!"

Yunho mengernyit. Selain Donghae, Yesung adalah salah satu murid yang paling sulit menangkap pelajaran. "Hmph, baiklah," ia berbalik ke arah Yesung. "Yesungie- eh? Dia tertidur?" Yunho melongo saat melihat Yesung yang sudah dengan damainya tertidur sambil mengistirahatkan kepala(besar)nya di atas meja.

Yunho ingin membangunkannya, namun melihat Yesung yang terlihat begitu manis saat sedang tertidur, membuat Yunho urung membangunkan bocah manis itu. Apalagi deathglare dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang melarangnya membangunkan Yesung.

Donghae merengut. "Yak! Dacal appa pilih kacih!" ledeknya kesal.

Yunho meliriknya tajam. "Baik! Appa akan membangunkannya!" Yunho melangkah mendekati Yesung yang masih nyenyak tertidur. Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung berdiri di samping Yesung, bersiaga.

Donghae membelalak. Dia sangat menyayangi hyungnya itu. Dia juga tak mau melihat Yesung menangis saat bangun nanti. Yesung memang biasa menangis kalau tidurnya terganggu. Dan jangan lupakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang menunggu untuk menghajarnya. "Oke, oke, appa! Kita ganti cacalan!" cegah Donghae. Ia menatap lapar ke seluruh bocah yang belum dipanggil Yunho. "Monyet jelek!" tunjuk Donghae dengan wajah super puas.

Eunhyuk yang tadinya asyik membayangkan es krim stroberi di bangkunya, langsung tersentak kaget karena merasa dipanggil. "M-mwo! Yak! Ikan acin! Hyukkie tidak mau!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Yunho berbalik menuju Eunhyuk, dan menggendongnya tanpa basa-basi. Eunhyuk terbelalak. "Kyaa! Appaaa! Lepackan Hyukkie! Hyukkie macih lemaja!(?) Umma~ ummaaa~! Appa mau celingkuh!" jeritnya histeris sambil meronta-ronta di gendongan Yunho.

Yunho memutar onixnya jengah. Sepertinya monyet kecilnya ini terlalu banyak menonton sinetron. Ia melangkah kembali ke samping Donghae. Ia menurunkan Eunhyuk ke samping Donghae. Eunhyuk mengirim kilat berbahaya ke Donghae, dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran polos ala Lee Donghae.

"Hyukkiee~," panggil Yunho manis, membuat Eunhyuk menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah tak sedap. "Appa tak pantac belcuala cepelti itu!" kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah jijik. Donghae ikut mengangguk setuju dengan raut wajah tak kalah jijik. "Ne! Appa teldengal cepelti tante gilang yang kemalin mengganggu Hae!"

Yunho mendelik. Ia menarik napas, berusaha mengontrol emosinya menghadapi dua bocah (sok) polos di depannya ini. "Eunhyuk. Apa bahasa inggrisnya aku?"

Donghae terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Kenapa punya Eunhyuk gampang sekali?! "Yak! Appa! Itu tak adil!" jerit Donghae tak terima.

Yunho meliriknya tajam menyuruhnya tutup mulut, ia menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dengan senyum manis. "Ne, Hyukkie? Apa jawabannya?"

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir keras. Di antara semua bahasa yang diajar appanya, dia paling benci bahasa inggris! "Err…"

"Yaa?"

Kedua chocolate Eunhyuk membulat. Sepertinya monyet kecil itu mendapat ilham. "HYUKKIE TAHU!" pekiknya girang. "HYUKKIE TAHU~, HYUKKIE TAHU~!" pekiknya kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat gaje.

Yunho tersenyum senang. "Ya? Ya?" tanyanya antusias setengah tak sabar.

"Monkey!" seru Eunhyuk ceria sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Hyukkie adalah monkey! Benal 'kan appa?" tanyanya antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tersisa Donghae yang tertawa ngakak, dan Yunho yang hanya… bisa melongo.

…

Kibum menatap mereka. Dia tidak ikut pelajaran hari ini, karena mengaku sakit perut. Ia tersenyum tipis. "… Meleka tampak cangat bahagia…" tatapannya menyendu. "… Umma… appa… Bummie juga ingin melacakan cinta yang cepelti itu…" lirihnya.

Ada banyak luka yang tersirat di nada bicaranya. Seakan bocah itu telah memiliki kehidupan yang begitu berat.

… Hei… bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap seorang anak kecil, bukan…?

ZIT

Wajah Kibum kembali datar. Ia menyentuh telinganya. "Ya…?"

"…"

Kibum menutup matanya. "… Aku mengelti."

"…"

Kibum kembali membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan sebelah matanya yang telah berubah menjadi warna merah sepenuhnya.

"Tenang caja, Black King…" ia menatap Jaejoong yang tampak tertawa-tawa dengan Ryeowook di gendongannya. "… Kau akan mendapatkan 'Lady'mu kembali."

Sebuah seringai miring tercetak jelas di wajah bocah mungil itu.

"… Hali pembalacan itu telah dekat, bukan…?"

ZIT

Kibum menarik napas. Menatap tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan sayatan dan luka. "…" ia memejamkan matanya, dan saat ia kembali membukanya, luka dan sayatan ditangannya itu telah lenyap tanpa bekas.

Ia kembali menatap ke arah saudara-saudaranya beserta sang appa yang kini tengah tertawa ceria.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Melangkah turun dari ranjangnya, dan melangkah perlahan menuju pintu kamar. Kembali menatap 'keluarga' palsunya.

"… Aku menyayangi kalian."

"Jadi akulah yang akan mengambil nyawa kalian." Sebuah seringai berbahaya terpasang diwajahnya. "Mecki itu haluc kulakukan dengan tanganku cendili."

…

Ryeowook yang tadinya tengah tersenyum di gendongan Jaejoong, mendadak melotot. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Seakan sesuatu baru saja lewat di depannya.

"H-hweee…!"

Jaejoong terkesiap saat mendengar tangisan Ryeowook. "Wookie? Kenapa kau menangis…?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. Diciumnya dahi Ryeowook dengan lembut. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Kibum yang tampak berdiri di depan pintu kamar, menatap ke arah dirinya dengan tatapan yang… mengerikan…

Jaejoong mulai merasakan ketakutan saat menyadari betapa gelapnya kedua onyx Kibum. Apa keputusannya menerima Kibum salah…?

'Jangan-jangan dia punya hubungan dengan Black King…?' Jaejoong menggeleng. 'Itu tidak mungkin. Kibum hanyalah seorang anak biasa. Anak biasa yang kebetulan tak memiliki orang tua…'

…

"**Tolong rawat aku…"**

"… **Orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan…"**

"… **Namaku Kim Kibum."**

…

"Hik… hik…"

Tangisan Ryeowook menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Jaejoong kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Tenang Wookie… umma tak akan membiarkanmu mati. Appa juga… begitu juga dengan hyungdeulmu." Ia mengecup dahi Ryeowook lagi. "… Umma janji kau akan terus hidup."

"… Meski untuk itu, umma harus mengorbankan semua nyawa hyungmu."

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

"Apa…? Kau sudah menyingkirkan mereka?"

"…"

"MWO?! APA MAKSUDMU BOCAH ITU MENGHILANG JUGA?!"

"…"

"Ahh… aku mengerti. Max Changmin yang memegangnya…?"

"…"

"… Cari dia. Cari dia, dan bunuh. Setelah itu, bawa anak sialan itu kemari."

"…"

"Ya. lakukan, atau nyawa kalian taruhannya."

* * *

-Shanghai, China…

Salju semakin berguguran. Menutupi tubuh bocah kecil di bawahnya dengan salju tebalnya. Membuat tak seorangpun yang melihat bocah kecil yang masih pingsan di lorong gang kecil di antara dua gedung besar yang tampak kusam.

"…" perlahan kedua mata bocah itu terbuka. Menampakkan kedua chocolate datar yang tak beremosi sama sekali. Tak terkejut saat menyadari dirinya sudah berada di tempat asing. "… Umma…"

"_... Tetaplah tersenyum…"_

"… _Umma menyayangimu."_

Perlahan, kedua sudut bibir bocah itu terangkat. Membentuk senyum yang benar-benar manis. "Teukie kuat… Teukie akan selalu tersenyum…" ia merogoh saku celana piyamanya. Menatap kunci berwarna perak yang tampak sedikit kotor oleh salju. "…" ia kembali memasukkan kunci itu kedalam saku celananya. Melangkah dengan pasti, mengacuhkan rasa dingin yang menjalari kaki telanjangnya.

'… Teukie kuat…!'

:

:

Sebuah malam natal yang ceria di panti asuhan Xie Ling. Anak-anak panti tampak bernyanyi dengan ceria.

"Ling, berhenti lari-lari! Nanti kau jatuh!" tegur suster Mei saat melihat salah satu anak asuhnya yang asyik berlarian mengelilingi ruangan penuh anak kecil itu.

TING TONG

Suster Mei mengernyit saat mendengar bunyi bel. "Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" ia melangkah menuju pintu depan.

TING TONG

Kriet

Suster Mei membuka pintu. "Ya-" ia membelalak saat melihat sesosok anak lelaki yang berdiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar. Anak itu kedinginan karena salju yang menumpuk di atas kepala dan bahunya. Namun anehnya, senyuman manis tak luntur sedikitpun dari wajahnya yang sudah pucat.

"Oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu, nak?!" tanya suster Mei panik. "Cepat masuk!" ia menuntun bocah kecil itu untuk masuk ke dalam panti. "Ya Tuhan… apa kau baik-baik saja, nak…?" tanyanya sedih sambil membersihkan tumpukkan salju di tubuh bocah itu.

Bocah itu mengangguk, tetap dengan senyum manis. "Shi de… saya baik-baik saja…" ia tertawa kecil. "Maaf… bolehkah saya tinggal di sini…?"

Suster Mei mengernyit bingung. Tapi ia segera tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja… tapi siapa namamu, nak?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengusap pipi chubby bocah manis itu.

"…" bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap suster itu dengan senyum ramah. "… Wo de mingzi… Li Te…"

* * *

-Ontario, Kanada…

Ia membuka mata. Obsidian sayunya menatap sekeliling setengah sadar. "Ini…" ia menyentuh sisi kardus itu, kini ia berada di sebuah kardus yang berukuran cukup besar untuk menampung tubuh kecilnya. "… Cungie… di mana…?"

"…"

"…"

Bocah itu terbelalak saat mendengar percakapan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. "… Ini…" ia menoleh ke sekeliling. Ia berada di depan sebuah toko roti, salju turun memenuhi kardus yang ditempatinya, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. "… Kanada…" obsidian itu semakin membulat.

"Hei, are you okay?"

Yesung mengernyit saat seorang pria paruh baya mendekatinya dengan wajah khawatir. "M-mian…?"

"Huh? You not from here, are you?" ia balas bertanya. Bocah di depannya merengut. Kalau tahu akan begini, bocah itu akan memberi perhatian penuh saat appanya mengajarkan soal bahasa asing, dan bukannya malah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Kid, are you alright?" tanya namja paruh baya itu lagi.

Bocah itu mengangguk tak mengerti. "Em… aku…"

ZIT

Tiba-tiba ia teringat.

"**JOKER!"**

NYUT

NYUT

Jantung bocah itu berdetak menyakitkan. "A-an… dwae…"

Brugh

"H-hei! Wake up! Are you okay!? WAKE UP! GODNESS! GARY!"

…

"… Ungh…" kedua sarang obsidian itu terbuka. Pemiliknya menatap sekeliling. Berbeda dengan keadaannya tadi, kini ia tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur nyaman, dengan sebuah perapian di depan ranjangnya.

"… Ini… di mana…?"

"Ah? You're awake?"

Bocah itu tersentak saat sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria paruh baya dan seorang bocah kecil berambut blonde di sampingnya, tengah memandang dirinya dengan hangat.

Bocah blonde itu berlari kecil mendekatinya yang masih belum bisa bergerak. "Are you okay?"

Ia mengernyit. "Emm… y-ye…"

Si pria paruh baya menatapnya bingung setelah menaruh baskom berisi air panas di atas nakas di samping ranjangnya. "Do you have a name?" tanyanya lembut.

Ia mengernyit. Name…? Nama…? "… Molla… aku… tidak ingat, ahjucci…" wajahnya menegang. Siapa dia…? Apa yang terjadi padanya hingga dia berada di sini sekarang…? Semua itu membuat kepalanya menjadi semakin berat.

"Molla?" namja paruh baya itu mengernyit. "Molla… is that your name?"

Bocah kecil di sampingnya merengut. "What a girly name!" ledeknya.

Namun ia yang tak mengerti tak membalas apa-apa.

"Gary! Don't be like that!" marah pria paruh baya itu, dan hanya dibalas poutan imut dari bocah blonde tersebut. Pria yang sudah mulai memiliki uban itu kembali menatap ke arahnya. "… You can stay here if you want. You can be part of our family…"

Ia menatapnya. Belum bergeming. Masih tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan namja paruh baya di depannya ini. "…"

"I'll teach you about couple things I know. And…" pria paruh baya itu kembali menatap hangat ke arahnya. "From now on, we will call you Jeremy."

Ia membelalak.

'… Jele… my…?'

* * *

-Paris, Prancis…

Drap drap drap

"Hhh… hhh…!" bocah kecil itu terus berlari, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dan hanya menemukan beberapa lelaki berbadan kekar yang terus mengejarnya. Kedua chocolate tajamnya menatap beberapa tong di samping sebuah rumah kecil. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Ia berlari menuju tong-tong yang tersusun rapi itu, kemudian melompati tong itu dengan cekatan, dan naik ke atas atap sebuah rumah, dibaringkannya tubuhnya di hamparan salju di atap rumah penduduk itu.

Drap drap

DEG DEG

Ia memejamkan matanya saat mendengar derap langkah kaki di bawahnya. Ia kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar langkah kaki itu semakin menjauh. Ia menarik napas lega. "Hhh… hhh… shit… kenapa aku bisa berada di sini…?"

"Hikari ga kita…?" ia kembali mengingat kata-kata yang dirapalkan seseorang ketika membuka paksa pintu persembunyian mereka. "… Cahaya telah datang…? Cih," ia meludah. "Cahaya dari mananya. Dasar penjahat brengsek."

Perlahan bocah itu turun dari atap dengan hati-hati. "… Aku harus mencari cara untuk bertahan hidup, dan menabung uangku hingga saatnya tiba untuk kembali ke Seoul." Ia menengadah ke langit.

'… Hannie… kau di mana…?'

…

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak mempekerjakan anak kecil!"

Nampak seorang wanita muda yang beradu argumen dengan seorang bocah kecil di dalam sebuah butik mewah. Bocah itu memasang wajah memelas. "Tolonglah, madame…" pintanya sambil menautkan jemarinya, pose memohon. "Saya akan bekerja keras…"

Tapi wanita cantik di depannya tetap menggeleng. "Kembalilah saat kau sudah sedikit lebih besar! Silahkan keluar!"

Bocah itu menggeleng sedih. "Kumohon… aku butuh uang untuk makan… aku tidak punya siapapun di sini…" pintanya lagi dengan wajah super melas. Ini sudah toko ke sebelas yang ia datangi, dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh semua toko tersebut.

Wanita itu menggeleng sambil membuang muka, tak mau terpengaruh wajah melas bocah cantik itu. "Cepat keluar atau aku akan-"

"Jangan terlalu kasar, Shirley~!" seorang wanita cantik muncul dari sebuah ruangan megah. Wanita cantik itu melangkah anggun mendekati bocah yang hampir menangis itu. "… Aku melihat potensi dalam dirimu." Wanita itu meraih dagu si bocah dengan senyum manis. "Aku akan mempekerjakanmu. Tapi bila kau melakukan satu saja kesalahan, aku tidak akan segan-segan memecatmu. Kau mengerti~?"

Bocah itu mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar. "YES! MERCY, MADAME!" pekiknya senang sambil membungkuk dalam.

Wanita anggun itu tertawa kecil. "Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang asal-usulmu? Aku tak mungkin mempekerjakan anak yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya."

Bocah itu menegang. "… Namaku…" ia meluruskan kembali posturnya. Menatap wanita anggun itu dengan tatapan ambigu. "…Casey Kim."

* * *

-Zeeland, Belanda…

BUAKH

BRAK

"ARGHH!"

"A-ada apa?" terdengar bisik-bisik di luar bar.

"Ada seorang bocah kecil yang menghajar gang Deuleox sendirian!"

"MWO?!"

BUAK

"ARGHH!" teriakan itu kembali terdengar tatkala wajahnya menghantam meja bar. "APA MAUMU?!"

Bocah kecil itu menatap datar ke arahnya. "Tidak mau apa-apa. Aku hanya muak melihat penjahat kelac teli cepelti kalian mengganggu ketenangan orang. Memelac olang, dan mengganggu wanita." Ujarnya santai sambil meregangkan otot lengannya. "Lagipula pelacaanku cedang tak enak caat ini."

Beberapa pria yang sudah babak belur itu memicing. "Apa…?!"

Bocah itu menghela napas. "Aku cedang belictilahat di cini, dan kalian malah datang dan membuat kelibutan." Ia menatap tajam pria-pria bertubuh empat kali lipat besar tubuhnya itu. "Jadi aku hanya membeli kalian 'cedikit' pelajalan."

"BERANI SEKALI KAU! KAU TAK TAHU SIAPA KAMI?!"

Bocah itu menyeringai miring. "Aku balu tiba di kota ini tadi. Dan… aku tidak mungkin bica mengingat wajah penjahat kelac teli cepelti kalian."

"KAU!"

CKLEK

Sebuah senapan mengarah ke bocah kecil itu. Tapi ia tampak tak takut sama sekali. "… Aku balu caja melawan olang-olang yang jauh lebih kuat dali kalian. Dibandingkan dengan meleka-" Tatapannya menjadi semakin mengerikan. "KALIAN CAMA CEKALI TAK ADA APA-APANYA."

DOR

…

"Kau benar-benar gila, nak! Untung saja polisi cepat datang!" omel seorang wanita paruh baya yang sibuk membalut lengan kiri bocah berani itu. Entah berani atau cari mati.

"Tapi aku salut denganmu, bocah! Kau benar-benar hebat karena bisa membuat geng Deuleox babak belur dengan tangan kosong!" seru seorang pria kekar, dan diangguki beberapa temannya yang lain. "Hei nak, bertemanlah denganku. Aku akan mengajari cara bertarung yang kutahu, dan kaupun akan menjelaskan cara bertarung yang kau tahu! Sepakat?"

Bocah itu menatapnya datar. "Kau ciapa memangnya?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku?" pria kekar itu tersenyum lebar. "Namaku Don Gagel, warga sini. Bagaimana?"

Bocah itu mengedikkan bahu. "… Telgantung. Apa aku bica mendapat bayalan?"

"Hei nak!" pria bernama Don Gagel itu terkekeh. "Di sini sering diadakan pertarungan jalanan. Kau bisa mendapat uang dari sana. Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Bocah itu mengangguk kecil setelah tampak berpikir. "Baiklah." Ia mengulurkan kepalan tangannya ke Gagel. "Namaku…" ia mengernyit. Namun sebuah senyum mengembang diwajahnya. "Joldan Kim."

* * *

-Lantau Island, Hongkong…

Ia membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Rasa takut mulai menyergapnya saat sadar dia sudah tidak berada di rumahnya lagi. Maniknya menatap ke sekeliling dengan wajah ketakutan. "Hae…? Hae…!" setetes liquid bening meluncur dari kedua matanya. "Hik… Hae… eodiceo…? Hik…!"

"Nak, kau baik-baik saja?"

Bocah itu tersentak. Ia menoleh ke asal suara, dan menemukan seorang pria botak berpakaian biksu yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

Ia mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya kasar. "C-chi de… maaf… tapi caya ada di mana…?" tanyanya lancar, dia memang cukup pintar berbahasa mandarin.

Biksu itu mengernyit. "Ini di Hongkong, nak…" jelasnya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Ini pulau Lantau. Kau tidak lihat patung sang Buddha itu?" ia menunjuk patung Buddha raksasa yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Pulau kami terkenal dengan patung sang Buddha berukuran raksasa tersebut."

Bocah itu menegang. "Hong… kong…?"

Biksu itu mengangguk. "Ya. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia menatap biksu itu sedih. "Hiks hiks… Haee…!"

Biksu itu langsung gelagapan saat melihat bocah di depannya ini mulai menangis. "N-nak! Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Haee! Hik hik! Haeee!" namun tangisan bocah itu malah tambah kencang. "Hik! Teukie hyuungg! Heechul hyuung! Hik! Yecungie hyuunggg! Cungminnie hyuungg! Hik hik! Hyukkie takuuutt!"

Biksu itu menggendong bocah manis itu dengan panik, tak dipedulikannya payungnya yang terjatuh. "Cup, cup, cup! Di mana orang tuamu, nak?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengusap air mata bocah itu dengan lembut.

"Hik… umma… appaaa…" bukannya menjawab, bocah itu malah semakin terisak.

Biksu itu meraih payungnya, dan melangkah cepat ke dalam kuil, dengan bocah itu dalam gendongannya.

…

"Jadi… kau terpisah dari orang tuamu?"

Nampak seorang bocah manis yang sedang menyesap susu stroberi panas kesukannya, sementara itu di hadapannya, terdapat lima pria paruh baya botak berpakaian biksu yang sedang menginterogasinya.

Bocah itu mengangguk imut. "Paman-paman, kenapa kalian cemua botak?" tanyanya innocent.

Salah satu biksu yang membawanya kemari tertawa. "Kami biksu, nak…" jelasnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Ia mengangguk paham. "Emm… bicakah caya tinggal di cini, paman?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Para biksu saling berpandangan sejenak, namun mereka kembali menoleh ke arah bocah manis itu dengan senyum lebar. "Tentu saja, nak. Tinggallah selama yang kau inginkan!"

Bocah itu membelalak. "Cungguuuhh~? Acyiiik~!" ia melompat dari ranjangnya, dan berlari kesana-kemari dengan gembira. Tentu saja itu membuat para biksu yang sudah berumur jadi kesulitan menangkapnya. "Naak, jangan berlari-lari di kuil…!"

Bocah itu langsung menghentikan acara larinya. Ia berbalik sambil cengar-cengir. "Maaf, pamaan!" ia membungkuk sopan.

Para biksu tersenyum geli. "Tak apa-apa, nak. Tapi siapa namamu? Apa kau tahu namamu?" tanya salah satu biksu yang kelihatan paling tua.

Bocah itu mengernyit sejenak. "Namaku…" tiba-tiba sebuah senyum manis mengembang memperlihatkan gusinya. "En He! Namaku En He!"

* * *

-Archangelysk, Rusia…

"… Ukhh…" kedua caramel itu terbuka. Menatap sekeliling bingung. "Yesungie hyung? Teukie hyuuung! Namja kuda? Sungminnie hyung? Heechuulniiimmm! Kalian mendengarku?" teriaknya panik. "Ini di mana…"

"Siapa kau?"

Ia mendongak, dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah menatapnya dingin. "… Ini di mana…?" bukannya menjawab, bocah itu malah balas bertanya dengan bahasa Rusia yang lancar.

"… Ini di Archangelysk, Rusia. Kau bukan dari sini, hm?" pria itu berjongkok, menyamai tingginya dengan bocah kecil di depannya ini. "Dialekmu berbeda. Siapa namamu?"

Ia diam. Tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

"_Jangan pernah beritahukan nama asli kalian! Pada siapapun!"_

Kata-kata Changmin kembali terngiang di benaknya. Haruskah dia menjawab jujur…?

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau menjawab." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat setrum dari saku jasnya. "Penyusup tak diterima di sini. Berapapun umurnya. Selamat tidur."

ZRRTT

:

:

"… Khh…" perlahan, kedua caramel itu kembali terbuka. Dan yang pertama ditangkap oleh matanya, adalah dua orang pria asing yang memakai masker. Ia memicingkan matanya saat merasa pandangannya mengabur. "… Di mana… ini…?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar." Salah seorang orang asing yang berambut blonde membuka sedikit maskernya, memperlihatkan mulutnya. Si bocah terkejut karena pria itu adalah pria yang bertemu dengannya tadi. "Namaku Cerkov, peneliti di sini." Ia menatap dingin ke arah bocah kecil itu. "… Sebaiknya kau memberitahuku siapa kau sebenarnya, sebelum aku menyalakan kursi listrik ini, nak."

Si bocah terbelalak, ia baru sadar bahwa kini ia telah terikat di kursi listrik. Ia berusaha berontak, namun gagal. "… Lepaskan aku."

Kedua pria itu tertawa sinis. "Kau sangat lucu, nak. Jadi cepat jawab sebelum kesabaranku habis."

Yang dilakukannya tetap sama. Bocah itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Tak mau membuka mulutnya sedikitpun.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, selamat tingg-"

"Tunggu!"

Pria berambut cokelat yang tadinya hendak menarik tuas pengendali kursi listrik, langsung menoleh. "T-tuan Pavlovic…!" ia membungkuk sedikit ke arah pria paruh baya yang telah memiki uban itu.

"Siapa anak ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap si bocah intens.

"Entahlah, tuan. Dia tidak mau menjawab. Jadi kami akan mengeksekusinya sekarang!" jelas pria bernama Cerkov tadi.

Pria paruh baya yang bernama Pavlovic menggeleng. "Kalian tidak boleh membunuh anak kecil."

"T-tapi, bukankah tuan bilang semua penyusup harus disingkirkan?!"

"Lagipula…" Pavlovic tidak menjawab pertanyaan Cerkov, ia malah menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan ambigu. "… Sepertinya dia memiliki potensi."

"A-apa maksud anda, tuan?!"

Pavlovic melepas ikatan di tangan bocah itu, lalu membantunya berdiri. "Hm? Sepertinya efek virus itu masih ada. Dimitry, ambilkan aku penawar untuk virus… virus apa yang kau gunakan ini, Cerkov?"

"Virus H67EV, tuan…"

Pavlovic tersenyum. "Syukurlah bukan virus yang berbahaya. Kau mendengarnya, Dimitry?"

"Ya, tuan Pavlovic. Saya akan mengambil penawarnya. Tolong tunggu sebentar,"

"Jadi nak," Pavlovic menatap bocah itu hangat. "Siapa namamu?"

Bocah itu tetap diam. Masih belum bisa percaya pada pria tua di depannya ini. "…"

Pavlovic tersenyum ramah. "Tenang saja, nak. Aku tidak akan melukaimu." Ia mengusap surai brunette sang bocah dengan lembut. "Jadi boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Caramelnya terpejam. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, pandangannya perlahan mengabur.

"… Marcus Cho."

Brugh…

* * *

-Sapporo, Japan…

"… Ugh…" kedua sarang chocolate bening itu terbuka, menampilkan chocolate sang pemilik yang telah terbangun dari 'tidur'nya. Dirabanya sedikit telinganya. Darahnya sudah mengering. Sebuah kilatan amarah muncul di kedua maniknya. "… Namja itu…"

"… Aku akan membunuhnya…" ia menunduk. "… Maafkan hyung, Wookie…" dipeluknya lututnya sendiri dengan tubuh gemetar. "Hyung tidak bica menepati janji…"

Rasa dingin mulai menyergap dirinya. Hei, dia hanya mengenakan piyama tanpa alas kaki apapun! Apalagi dia terbangun di sebuah gang sempit! Tak ada seorangpun di sini, selain bau menyengat dari tong-tong sampah di dekatnya.

"…"

Rasa benci itu perlahan mulai menguasai dirinya. Memorinya memutar ulang kejadian dimana dirinya dihajar sosok misterius itu dengan mudahnya. Apalagi gerombolan namja itu berhasil menculik Wookie tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dia ingin kuat.

"Hm? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, bangsat cilik?"

Bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sesosok namja berpakaian koki yang tengah memegang karung sampah. "…" ia diam, tidak menjawab. Hanya tatapan dingin penuh kebenciannyalah yang ia berikan.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa sih?!" lelaki yang sepertinya masih cukup muda itu mendelik kesal. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"…"

"Hahh… lupakan saja!" lelaki itu melempar kasar karung sampahnya ke samping bocah berambut hitam pekat itu.

Tap tap

Blam

Bocah kecil itu tidak bergeming. Tetap memeluk lututnya sendiri, menahan rasa dingin yang seakan menusuk tulangnya. '… Bagaimana keadaan yang lain…?' ia menerawang, memandang langit yang sedikit gelap, mengacuhkan butiran-butiran salju yang turun menyentuh wajahnya.

Tatapan dingin itu tetap tidak hilang dari wajah manisnya.

"… Minnie… ingin kuat…!"

…

Krieet

"Di mana bocah itu-"

"Zzz…"

Lelaki itu menatap ke sudut gang, memperlihatkan seorang bocah mungil yang tengah menggulung dirinya sendiri dengan robekan kain. Bocah itu tertidur sambil berbaring di atas salju, tentu saja tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh salju yang turun sangat deras malam ini.

"Ck, apa dia mau mati beku?" lelaki itu melangkah mendekati bocah kecil yang masih tertidur itu. "Hei, bangsat kecil, bang-"

"Wookie…! Aniya… hik… mianhae… Minnie… babbonikka…"

Lelaki itu terpaku di tempatnya mendengar igauan sang bocah. "…" dihelanya napasnya berat. "Hei… bangun…" ditepuknya sedikit pipi si bocah. Ia mengernyit. 'Dingin sekali wajahnya…'

"Ukh…!" bocah itu membuka sebelah matanya. Ditatapnya si lelaki asing yang tengah berjongkok di depannya. Ia kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya lalu berbalik. Mengacuhkan sang lelaki malang.

"HOI!"

…

"Makanlah."

Si bocah menatap sepiring nasi goreng di depannya. Tidak bergeming.

"Hhh… entah apa yang harus kulakukan padamu." Lelaki yang tadi membawanya masuk kedapur restoranpun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tidak lapar?"

Bocah itu masih diam.

"KAU-"

"Yoshi, siapa anak itu?"

"A-ah, Watanabe san! Anak ini kutemukan tadi di gang samping restoran. Karena sepertinya dia kelaparan, jadi aku membawanya kemari!" jelas lelaki bernama Yoshi itu pada pria berwajah galak di depannya.

"Hngg… aku mengerti. Tapi kembalilah bekerja! Biarkan saja dia makan." Pria itu berbalik, meninggalkan Yoshi dan bocah kecil yang masih memasang wajah datar itu.

"Dengar, bangsat cilik!" Yoshi berbalik dan menatap bocah kecil itu dengan wajah garang. "Aku harus bekerja. Jadi makanlah, dan setelah itu cuci piringnya! Kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa pergi! Mengerti?"

Bocah itu diam, menatap Yoshi dengan wajah dingin.

Yoshi menghela napas. "Baiklah. Siapa namamu?"

"…"

Yoshi menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. "OHHH! Ayolah, bocah! Jangan sampai aku melanggar janjiku pada Yamada! Cepat sebutkan namamu sebelum kupotong kepalamu dengan pisau dapur itu!"

"YOSHIII!"

"I-iya, Watanabe san!" Yoshi buru-buru melangkah cepat kepintu dapur. "Dengar bocah! Aku akan kembali untuk-"

"Ichi Min."

"Eh?"

Bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yoshi dengan tatapan ambigu. "Namaku Ichi Min."

* * *

-Bangkok, Thailand…

Tubuh tambun seorang bocah mulai bergerak, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan menemukan langit-langit sebuah kamar. Tatapannya kosong. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi tadi.

Semuanya begitu cepat… ia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana semua bisa terjadi. Hei, ini benar-benar tak masuk akal! Cahaya terang itu, dan jangan lupakan kekuatan namja-namja asing yang benar-benar di luar dugaaan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Bocah itu menoleh dengan alis bertaut. "… Apa ini… di Thailand…?"

Wanita paruh baya yang tadi menyapanya ikut mengernyit. "Tentu saja. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Bocah itu mengangguk sambil bangkit untuk duduk di atas ranjang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu. chocolatenya menatap sekeliling bingung. "Ini di mana…?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau ada di rumahku, nak. Tadi aku melihatmu pingsan di dekat pekaranganku, jadi aku membawamu kemari."

"Ah… maaf telah melepotkan." Bocah itu menunduk sedikit. Berpikir. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi, menatap wanita itu melas. "Bolehkah caya tinggal di cini untuk cementala…?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Tentu, aku senang. Sudah lama aku menginginkan seorang anak. Tapi apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir?"

DEG

Bocah itu terdiam. Jantungnya terasa sakit saat mengingat keadaan orang tuanya. Appanya disebut sudah meninggal, sementara sang umma tak tahu kabarnya.

"…"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." Wanita itu membelai surai dark brown milik bocah tambun tersebut. "Tinggalah selama yang kau inginkan."

…

Nyam nyam

Bocah itu memakan sandwich buatan wanita yang diketahuinya bernama Pa Chien itu dengan lahap. Ditatapnya sekeliling rumah yang menurutnya cukup bagus itu. Banyak arsitektur unik dan jangan lupakan perabotan dan lukisan dengan suasana timur yang kental.

"Apa perkerjaan anda, miss Chien?" tanya bocah itu sambil menatap Pa Chien yang sedang mengoleskan selai kacang di roti tawarnya.

"…" gerakan wanita itu terhenti. Ditatapnya sang bocah dengan senyum lembut. "… Aku… bekerja sebagai translator bahasa."

Bocah itu masih menatapnya. Tak percaya.

Pa Chien tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu, hm." Ia menghela napas berat. "… Aku seorang agen pemerintah. Kau tidak perlu tahu agen seperti apa. Aku-"

"Apa kau agen mata-mata?"

Pa Chien terbelalak. Namun ia segera tertawa kecil. "Hahah, apa kau anak indigo?"

Bocah itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya menebak caja."

Pa Chien tersenyum. "Hmm, kau memang benar. Aku seorang mata-mata."

Bocah itu menatapnya serius. "Tolong ajali aku memakai cenjata!"

"Tidak." Balas Pa Chien tenang sambil mengaduk kopi hitamnya.

"Eeehh? Kenapa?" rajuk bocah tambun itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau masih kecil. Ditambah lagi, senjata itu berbahaya." Jelas Pa Chien lugas.

"Aku ingin menjadi hebat cepeltimu!"

"Tidak, kau-"

"Tolonglah… ini cemua kulakukan bukan tanpa alacan…!"

Pa Chien menatap bocah itu. ia sadar bocah itu bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi ia masih ragu. "Apa bayarannya kalau aku mengajarimu memakai pistol?"

Bocah itu berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menjadi anak baik, dan membantumu menghabickan macakanmu cetiap hali!"

Tawa Pa Chien pecah. "Hahaha, kau lucu nak." Ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu. Dengan satu syarat."

"Ne?"

"Beritahu aku namamu." Ujar Pa Chien sambil bertopang dagu.

"Nama…?" bocah itu merengut. "… Mm… Shen Dong."

* * *

-Greenwich, England…

"… Ugh…" kedua sarang dark chocolate itu terbuka, menampakkan kedua manik kelam yang sangat kontras dengan warna putih salju yang berjatuhan. Bocah pemilik dark chocolate tersebut bangkit, dan menemukan dirinya sendiri berada di atap sebuah gedung. "… Ini… di mana…?"

Krieet

"Hm? Eh, who are you?!"

Bocah itu menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria paruh baya yang menatapnya heran. ia berdiri dan membersihkan sisa salju di pakaiannya. Ia membungkuk sambil berkata. "I'm co colly, Mictel."

Tatapan pria itu melunak. "Hng… it's okay, I guess. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Bocah itu mengernyit. "… I'm colly. Tapi aku laca aku tidak punya alacan untuk membelitahumu." ujarnya sopan. "Kau macih tetap olang acing."

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Really? You know what, kid." Ia melangkah mendekati bocah tampan itu, dan berjongkok di depannya. "… You remind me to my son…"

Bocah itu tersenyum sopan. "Hm…"

"Look!" pria itu meraba lesung pipi milik bocah tampan itu. "Bahkan dimplesmu tampak sangat mirip dengan miliknya…"

"…"

"Ah, it's cold outside. Do you mind to come in?" tawar pria paruh baya itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Bocah itu diam, belum membalas uluran tangan pria itu. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Bisakah kau memberitahu namamu padaku?"

Bocah itu menatapnya ambigu. "… Andrew Choi."

…

Bocah yang mengaku bernama Andrew Choi itu menatap sekeliling kagum. Rupanya dia terdampar di sebuah perusahaan besar. Bahkan Siwon berani bertaruh jika dia menjual semua barang yang ia lihat disini, ia pasti bisa membeli rumah yang bagus untuk ditempatinya bersama Yesungie hyung dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Dan mungkin kalau ia masih berbaik hati, Kyuhyun bisa tinggal di rumahnya sebagai seorang pembantu.

Membayangkan itu, Andrew senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

Andrew menoleh dengan mata membelalak. "A-ah, ya. Maaf!"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. Ia melangkah menuju salah satu sofa yang terletak di tengah ruangan, di sekelilingnya nampak beberapa pegawai yang berlalu lalang. "Duduklah, nak. Kau mau teh?"

Andrew mengangguk sambil duduk di sofa di depan pria tua itu. "Ah, thank you," ucapnya sambil menerima cangkir teh yang disodorkan padanya. "Umm, apa pekerjaanmu, paman?"

"Aku direktur perusahaan ini." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Tapi kurasa aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurus perusahaan ini. Aku akan mencari pengganti diriku."

Andrew mengangguk paham. "Ohh…"

Si pria paruh baya tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya."

"Ne?" Andrew mengernyit.

* * *

-Roma, Italy…

"Hae…"

"Hae…!"

"HAE!"

DEG

"HYUKKIE!"

Kedua sarang obsidian itu terbuka lebar. Menampilkan kedua obsidian yang membelalak. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. "D-di mana ini…?" ia menatap jeruji besi di depannya. "Hy-Hyukkie…?"

JRANG

Ia tersentak kaget saat sebuah wajah mengerikan muncul di depan matanya. Ah, lebih tepatnya di luar jeruji besinya. "J-jangan mendekat…!" isak bocah kecil itu dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Dia sudah bangun." Wajah milik pria mengerikan itu menjauh. "Lebih cepat dari yang kukira."

"Hm. Ah, ada yang datang."

Tap tap

Bocah kecil itu memegang jeruji yang mengurungnya dengan wajah ketakutan. "H-Hyukkiee…! Umma! Appa! Hyungdeul! Dongcaengdeul…! Tolong Hae…!"

"Silahkan dilihat, tuan dan nyonya Lee. Dan juga tuan muda Spencer!"

Langkah kaki mendekat, membuat bocah yang masih terkurung itu semakin merasa takut. Ia berusaha mundur sebisa mungkin, tak mau dilihat orang-orang aneh itu lagi.

"Kau mau yang mana, Spencer sayang?"

"Entah, mama! Aku harus memeriksanya dulu."

'Hiks… hiks… Hae takut…!' bocah itu memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Um? Ada orang didalam~?"

Kedua obsidian itu menegang saat bertabrakan dengan kedua chocolate bening yang sangat dikenalnya. "Hyu… kkie…?"

Bocah berambut blonde itu mengernyit. "Mama, papa! Dia memanggilku Hyukkie! Siapa itu Hyukkie?"

"Eh?" selanjutnya muncul wajah seorang wanita yang memicing ke arahnya. "Hmm… wajahnya lumayan. Mungkin kita bisa menggunakannya."

Bocah dalam kerangkeng itu diam. Masih terpaku pada chocolate indah bocah berambut bob blonde itu.

"Baiklah, papa. Kita beli dia."

…

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai. Spencer sayang, bisa kau buka kunci kandangnya?"

"Baik, papaaa~!"

Bocah berambut brunette itu perlahan membuka matanya saat mendengar kunci kandangnya dibuka oleh 'Hyukkie'nya. Tepat setelah pintu kandangnya terbuka, bocah itu melompat keluar dan memeluk si bocah blonde.

"Hyukkiee… Hyukkiee…!"

"AAHH! PAPA! DIA MEMELUKKU!" bocah brunette merengut. Kenapa Hyukkienya berontak dari pelukannya? "H-Hyukkie…?"

"APA!? DASAR MENJIJIKKAN! MENJAUH DARI ANAKKU!"

Brugh

"Auh…!" bocah brunette itu meringis saat pria yang sepertinya ayah dari bocah blonde itu menendangnya hingga terjengkang keluar mobil.

"Kau itu hanya budak! Budak yang kami beli! Ingat derajatmu! Jangan pikir kami akan berbaik hati hanya karena kau masih bocah!" marah wanita paruh baya didepannya sambil menendang punggungnya kasar.

"A-aduh…!"

"Spencer sayang… kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, mama~! Tapi badanku jadi bauuu~! Aku mau mandi~!"

"Ayo sayang~! Biar mama temani ya~!"

Bocah brunette itu masih terkapar ditanah. Masih belum percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpanya ini. Itu bukan Hyukkienya… itu bukan Hyukkienya…!

"_Hyukkie akan celalu belcama dengan Hae…"_

"…"

"Jangan tidur-tiduran terus, bocah! Cepat bangun!"

BUAKH

"UKH…!"

* * *

-Los Angeles, USA…

JLEB

"ARGHH!"

"…"

Brugh

Sebuah seringai mengerikan tampak di bibir bocah berwajah dingin itu. Dijilatnya darah di potongan kaca yang ia pakai untuk menusuk beberapa gerombol gangster yang bermaksud melukainya tadi.

"Hm~… kalian calah memilih cacalan, tuan-tuan cekalian~…" ia melangkah ke salah seorang pria yang tampak masih bergerak. "GO TO HELL."

JLEB

Bocah bersurai hitam kelam itu duduk di perut pria yang telah tak bernapas itu. "Tidak kucangka Black King akan memelintah meleka untuk menyelangku juga." Ia merobek pakaian pria yang sudah dibunuhnya itu, lalu membalut luka tusuk di lengan kirinya. "Tapi dia calah jika mengila aku akan mati cemudah itu."

"…" maniknya menatap nyalang telapak tangannya yang berwarna kemerahan karena darah. Sebuah seringai kembali muncul di wajahnya. "Dalah yang bucuk, pelcic cepelti olang-olangnya." Ia berdiri, menatap gelimpangan mayat di depannya dengan tatapan remeh. "Benal-benal membuang waktuku caja."

…

"… Are you kidding me…?"

"No." bocah itu menatap datar pria bertuxedo di depannya. Jangan lupakan beberapa pria bertuxedo yang menatapnya sangar. "Aku tidak belcanda. Aku ingin belgabung ke olganicaci pembunuh bayalan ini."

Pria bertuxedo itu tertawa menyeramkan. "Dan kenapa aku harus menerima bocah yang bahkan belum menginjak lima tahun ini, heum?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"… I can kill with no melcy."

"Then show me." Pria itu bersandar di kursinya, memberi smirk mengerikan pada bocah berwajah dingin di depannya ini.

"…"

"What? You can't? hahah, so you just bark and no bite!" pria itu tertawa mengejek. "Hei, keluarkan dia."

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar mencekati bocah itu bermaksud membawanya keluar. Namun bocah itu tanpa disangka menendang perut pria itu, lalu meraih pistolnya. Ia melompat ke samping sambil menembaki beberapa pria bertuxedo lain yang tampak kewalahan melawannya.

DOR DOR

Ckrek

Ujung senapan api itu terarah di pelipis pria bertuxedo yang menertawakannya tadi. Sebuah smirk mengerikan ditunjukkan oleh bocah dingin itu. "Jadi? Apa aku ditelima?"

Pria bertuxedo itu menatapnya sengit. "… Baiklah."

"…" bocah itu menurunkan pistolnya. Obsidiannya menatap nyalang ke beberapa tubuh pria yang telah bermandikan darah di lantai.

"Name?"

"Hm?"

"Namamu." Ulang pria bertuxedo lagi.

"Ah…" bocah itu berpikir sejenak, namun ia segera menjawab.

"… Blyan Tlevol Kim."

* * *

-Songyin, North Korea…

"Ugh…" pria dewasa itu melenguh saat merasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia melirik seorang balita yang menangis tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. "R-Ryeowook!" digendongnya balita itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Sementara kedua chocolatenya memandang sekeliling waspada. "Ini… Korea Utara…?"

"Siapa kau?"

Pria itu menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok wanita berwajah dingin dan memakai jubah hitam. Ia sontak memasang kuda-kuda waspada. "… Sepertinya aku tidak harus memberitahumu, aggashi."

Wanita itu tersenyum licik. "Ah… kau dari Korea Selatan…?" ia melirik balita di gendongan pria misterius itu. "Apa itu anakmu? Tapi sepertinya kau masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak."

Pria itu mendekap balita itu semakin erat. Chocolatenya memicing ke arah wanita itu. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Hmm…" wanita itu menjilat bibir atasnya mengerikan. "Singkatnya aku ingin anak itu. Bisakah kau memberikannya padaku~?" ia menyeringai. "Shim Changmin…?"

Pria itu terbelalak. "B-bagaimana kau tahu…"

"Benar-benar anak malang yang memiliki takdir yang mengerikan." Wanita itu melangkah mendekati pria yang disebutnya Changmin itu. "… Dia sangat dicintai oleh orang tuanya, hm…"

"J-jangan mendekat! Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil anak ini!" bentak Changmin yang mulai ketakutan. Wanita di depannya ini berbahaya. Dia tahu itu.

SRET

"Sayang sekali. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Shim."

Brugh…

"… Ah…?"

"… Sepertinya kau memiliki umur yang pendek, nak…"

* * *

-Seoul, South Korea…

"Hhh…" sepasang kaki kecil itu berlari berusaha keluar dari ruangan yang telah terbakar itu. Tapi percuma karena di sekelilingnya sudah dipenuhi api. "Hhh…! Aku… harus selamat…!"

Ditatapnya keluar jendela. Jika ia melompat, ia hanya punya dua pilihan. Mati atau hidup. Apa dia bisa mengambil resiko…?

'… Chullie…!'

Brugh

…

"Hhh…! Hh…!" diseretnya tubuhnya yang meninggalkan bekas darah di jalan yang dilewatinya. Kakinya patah. Namun ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu sekarang. Ia merangkak dengan susah payah menuju gudang di belakang rumah, berharap saudara-saudaranya yang lain masih di sana.

… Tapi ketika ia sampai, yang ia lihat hanyalah gudang tua yang sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Napasnya tersengal, tangannya serasa mau patah, tapi dia harus bergerak. Tidak mungkin dia akan di sini terus.

Namun baru saja ia bermaksud keluar dari gudang itu, pintu gudang tertutup secara mendadak. Kedua manik bocah berwajah oriental itu membulat. Ia menggedor pintu gudang itu, namun tetap tak mau terbuka. Bahkan meski ia memukulnya sampai tangannya berdarah.

"… Rupanya kau masih hidup…"

Ia berbalik, dan terkejut saat mendapati seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya. "… Apa kau salah satu dari mereka…?"

"Tepat sekali. Namaku JOKER." Ia menyeringai mengerikan. "… Kau tahu, akan lebih baik jika kau mati hangus tadi, dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu sekarang…"

"…"

"… Kau pernah mendengar manusia hasil kloningan?"

"…" bocah itu diam. Tak menjawab. Dia tahu pasti maksud dari manusia kloning itu, tapi dia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"See… kakimu patah, dan kau pasti sudah tak ada tenaga lagi untuk bertarung melawan kami berempat."

Bocah itu menatap sekelilingnya, dan baru menyadari, ada tiga namja lain di sekelilingnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "… Jadi apa maksudmu…?"

"Maksudkuu…" JOKER tersenyum manis –dan tentu saja dibuat-buat. "… Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau memberiku semua informasi tentang saudara-saudaramu, dan jadilah manusia percobaan kami…"

Kedua chocolatenya membelalak. "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" bentaknya.

JOKER menarik napas tanpa melepas senyuman lebarnya. "Begitukah?" ia melangkah mendekati bocah itu, begitu juga ketiga namja lainnya.

"Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain menggunakan kekerasan…"

…

Jika saja aku punya satu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan di dunia ini,

Pertanyaanku adalah kalian.

Orang-orang bodoh yang masih dengan bodohnya mempercayaiku.

Mempercayai monster sepertiku.

Jika kalian sudah tahu,

Apakah kalian masih bisa tersenyum selembut itu padaku…?

FIN~

/Ditendang Readerdeul bergantian/

Myahhaha! Apakah Ucchan telat?:D/BUAKH/ mianne, UCCHAN LULUUUUS~!XD tapi setelah tahu lulus, Ucchan jadi malas-malasan dirumah…=w= baru inget soal FF minggu lalu~/plak

Ah ya, Ucchan mau meluruskan sesuatu! Jadi ini fic sebenarnya series, tapi bersambung! Jadi awalnya the beginning, Shadow, Bloody night, baru ini Goodbye~! Mianne kalau bikin bingung!^_^v nanti series yang selanjutnya series ending yang terdiri dari multychapter!^0^b ribet ne?/plak

Nah, pokoknya inti series yang ini, oppadeul pada kepisah semua!XD n itu bagian Kanada itu bahasa inggris semua. Pertama, Ucchan nggak tau itu kanada ngomong pake bahasa apa. Kedua, karena Yemma disini ceritanya pemalas soal belajar, jadinya nggak ngerti apa yang dikatain sama pria n anak blonde itu!^0^b kayaknya readerdeul udah tahu kan, siapa aja yang diatas itu?:3

* * *

Sekarang Ucchan mau ngebalas review~! Gomawo udah susah-susah review ne! ucchan akan semakin berjuaaang~!^0^ hana, deul, set, YAAKK!

the 13 and me: "Ne! Emang cerita ini Ucchan bikin nggak masuk akal!XD/plak/ Ucchan masih pemula kalo genre ini, mianneTwT" heheh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Me chan!^w^v"

Reani Clouds: "Kekkeke! Ne~! dan masih ada satu series ending lagi!^0^ yosh~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Reani chaaan~!X3"

ErmaClouds13: "Nyahahah! Masa?XD iya, Ucchan sendiri juga sampai bingung!(Readerdeul: woi) yosh! Mianne karna ini sama sekali nggak cepat!TwT' yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Erma chaaan~!X3"

i'm the cutest sparkyu: "Yosh~!XD udah ucchan update! Mian lama!T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Spar chan~!\^0^/"

meotmeot: "Hehehe, Ucchan juga gak tau./PLAK/ zombie? Dibangkitkan? Ide bagus…/ditendang Cassie/ gomawo reviewnya Meo chaaan~!^w^b"

lee yeon rin: "Hehhehe, Ucchan tahu!-w-" emang gak bakat bikin fic genre ginian!XD ini udah ada cluenya belum?:3 bilang iya ajah deh!XD/buakh/ yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Rin chaaan~!^w^9"

Kim YeHyun: "Nggak! Ini masih ada lanjutannya kok~! Ini series tapi bersambung!XD/plak/ pertanyaan itu akan terjawab nanti-nanti saja~!/plak/ yosh! UCCHAN LULUUSS!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Niira chan~!^-^"

indah . lestari . 18: "HYAAA! PEMBULLYAN TERHADAP UCCHAN!TMT *ngesot keKPUSI* oh ya?:D mumpung Ucchan lagi lapar nih!/plak/ myahhaha! Iya mengerikan banget… tapi Ucchan luluuuusss~!X3 yosh~! Sebenarnya udah selesai unas dari kapan hari, tapi baru inget soal FF seminggu yang lalu~!/digampar/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Indah chaaan~!^w^v"

LittleCloud'sIrizv: "Hyaaa! Jangan salahkan Ucchan!XO ini masih ada lanjutannya kok! Ini series bersambung!(ribet amat) hmm, pokoknya itu akan terjawab dikemudian hari~!:3/buakh/ ini sequelnya~!XD nyahahah, gomawo reviewnya ne, Iri chaan~!\^_^/"

Guest: "Myahahha! Sama!XD/pletak/ semoga yang ini lebih bisa dimengerti! Masih ada series terakhir loh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Est chan~!^V^"

arumfishy: "Nggak papaaa~! Yang penting udah review!XD ehh, entah, kita lihat saja nanti~!;D (Arum chan: *kejang-kejang*) hmmm… *lirik Hanbojie*/BUAKH/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Arum chaaan~!X3"

* * *

Yosh~! Udah selesai! Sekali lagi gomawo udah ngereview~!X3

Saengil cukha hamnida Teukie-teukie n Chullie noonaaa~! Mian kecepatan! Soalnya Ucchan takut nggak sempat publish nanti pas ramadhanTwT'

AH YA! SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA JUGAA~!XD marhaban ya ramadhan!:3 dan berhubung selama puasa ini Ucchan nggak bakal update ff, jadi Ucchan ucapin sekarang aja ne!XD mohon maaf, lahir dan batin~!X3

Singkat kata,

REVIEW PLEASEE~?


End file.
